Sam's Life
by AlexandraTheDork
Summary: when Sam first became Goth, and what people said. Kind of bad in first chapter, but it gets better!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In eighth grade, Sam decides to become Gothic. Sadly everyone is giving her a rough time about it! This story hits close to home with me, and writing this really burned off some steam. Well, please enjoy my story. The first chapter is really crappy, but it will be good in later chapters!

I looked at myself carefully in the mirror. It was the first day of eighth grade, and I was really excited! I bought a new black shirt, and black shoes. They became my favorite shoes in the world! They're black with big studs on them. I had my black hair set in a ponytail. I did look different. I usually don't wear black as often. Somehow, I started to like the color more. I think I look pretty cute. I might get some stupid remarks, but it doesn't matter, it's my body, I can wear what I want. I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

* * *

I headed to my locker with my head held high. It was a new year, and I'm going to make the best of it. I opened the locker, and began decorating it. I took a big picture of Amy Lee and magnetized it to the side of my locker. I also put a lot of photos of me and my friends all over my locker. I put in a shelf for my books, and found my friend. His name is Danny. He has jet black hair and ice blue eyes. We both don't fit in the popular crowd. But hey, that's perfectly fine by me! He looked at me.

"You look different." He said calmly. I smiled.

"You got a problem with that?!" I protested.

"No, I just said you look different. That's all."

"Yeah, I kind of like this look. It makes me feel unique and happy."

"You look depressed." Said a voice passing by, followed by some snickers. I sighed and looked at my feet.

"I haven't been in this school for 20 minutes, and I already have one comment!" I said sadly with a bit of annoyance.

"Don't let them get to you." Danny said. I smiled

"I'll try." I said weakly, as I walked to class. I can feel many eyes staring and glaring at me. I continued to walk. I didn't want to appear weak in the eyes of my piers. If I did, they would hurt me more. But if I appear strong, they might take a hint that their words won't hurt me. I can always save the tears for later. Before I walked into the room, I took a deep breath. This is it. I opened the door and took a seat by the window. I felt a hand tap my shoulder, I turned around.

"Hey Sam," Said a boy behind me, "What's with the scary outfit?" I turned back around and ignored him. I wanted to slap that jerk across the face so hard that not even his mother would know who he was. I hate those stupid questions. People say that there is never a stupid question. But I say that the question isn't stupid, it's the people who ask them. I sighed deeply. This is going to be a long day!

_**Hey! How did you like it? There's more coming!**_


	2. Makeover!

Chapter two!! I hope you like this one better than the first chapter!!! I don't know if this will be as short as chapter one!!!

-me

* * *

I walked in the house and dragged my backpack to my room. Once I got there, I dropped my bag with a lot of effort. This day was like watching paint dry: boring and full of torture. It seemed like everyone, except Danny had something to say about my new look. I just don't think that Casper High is used to having a Goth in their school. Well, at least the teachers didn't have anything to say. Wouldn't they get fired if they did? I lay down on my bed to relax. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _What to do, _I thought. I started to sing a song that I loved dearly. The notes were operatic, and it sounded so haunting. That song always comforted me. I never knew why. It gave me something to think about, when there was nothing to talk about. I stood up and walked to my make up table. I opened a case, and saw the many colors of eye shadow compacts. One color caught my eye. It was a mix between jet black and a dark coal gray. I got out a fresh brush and began applying it to my eyelids. I looked into the mirror, then back at the drawers of cosmetics. I got out some black eyeliner and put it on the bottom of my eyes. I put on some mascara to make my eyelashes appear larger. I slowly looked up into the mirror. My eyes had a black smudgy appearance at the outer crease of my eye, and seemed to get thinner as it came closer to the inner crease of my eye. I got out my lipstick case, and began to raid the many tubes until I found a color that suited me. It was a tube labeled "Blood Red." I started spreading the color across my upper and lower lips, and speared them together. I applied a little gloss on them to make them shimmer. I got out my curling iron and began to heat it up. I put thick waves in my black hair. I smiled when I was finished. I looked really pretty. I ran into my closet to find a perfectly Goth looking outfit. At first I wondered what the heck I was doing, but then I realized that I looked very elegant as a Goth. I picked out a black bohemian skirt that ended just below my knees. I found two lacey camisoles that I wore on top of each other. One was black, the other was red. I began to walk downstairs to eat dinner, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sam, its Danny."

"Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight and watch a movie or something."

"Sure that sounds like fun. But I have to warn you though, I do look very different."

"Uhhhh okay. Bye."

"Bye." I said as I hung up the phone. I walked to the fridge to get a water bottle, when I heard a gasp.

"Sammy-kins, what in the name of everything that's chocolate did you do to yourself?!" She said as she looked at my face, and outfit.

"Well Mom," I started, "I am trying a new look for myself, and I have to admit, I do look pretty nice right now." My mom put on a fake smile

"Well that's nice that you are experimenting with different styles." She said, and she started to walk away.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Danny's house today. Is that alright?"

"Sure honey." She replied. I decided that I wanted to walk to Danny's house. I really wouldn't care about what horrific looks my neighbors give me. Besides, I could use the fresh air. After this day, the fresh air would feel so good.

_**Hey! Well, next chapter is when she goes to Danny's house!! I hope you enjoyed when Sam gives herself a makeover!! Luv ya!!**_

_**-gothikXmuffins**_


	3. Danny's House

Hello! Sorry I haven't updated this in awhile!! I'm kinda sad right now. There were play tryouts at my school, and I didn't get the part I wanted. Ok, I didn't get a part at all, to be honest!! I'm set design with my friend. But I'm still sad!! Ok enough of my sob story; let's see what happens to Sam.

I knocked on the Fenton's front door. Mrs. Fenton opened the door and smiled.

"Well hello Sam!" she eyed my outfit carefully; "You look very pretty today." I was half confused, half happy. I was confused that somebody actually thought I looked pretty, but happy that I got a compliment. It's better than what I've been getting lately.

"Um… thank you Mrs. Fenton." I smiled.

"Are you here to see Danny?" she asked.

"Yes I am. He asked if I would see a movie with him, and here I am."

"Okay then. Hold on; let me get him for you. You may come in." I stepped in their house. It was sort of funny. The Fenton's house seemed more like home to me, than my house. Their house smelled like food. I was hungry since I didn't eat dinner at my house. My stomach growled. I heard loud footsteps pound down the stairs. Stampede of elephants! I laughed at my own cheesy joke.

"Hey Sam, what movie do you want to wa--OH MY GOD!!!" he said as he was running then stopped, and ended up falling on his face. He stopped in mid sentence. His blue eyes looked at my outfit, then at my face, "Well, you did say you looked different" He smiled.

"Do I look THAT bad?" I asked.

"No. I was just surprised at how different you looked. I think you look unique and cool, actually." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Danny."

"No problem. So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know . . . how about a comedy or something. I always like humor." Danny nodded as he searched the shelf of random DVDs by the television.

"Okay, there is nothing in the humor category…or in any category none the less." So we just flipped channels until we found something funny. We watched South Park for awhile, then Code Lyoko, and then we just turned off the T.V because we couldn't find anything to watch. We just sat there for a bit, staring at the blank screen. I sigh a deep heavy sigh of boredom.

"Do you think that the kids at school will make fun of me tomorrow if I wear something like this at school?" I said quietly.

"Do I have to answer?" Danny said

"Yes, and I don't care if it's not nice either. I just want to know."

"Okay, fine. Since you want honesty, I think that the kids at school will make fun of you greatly tomorrow if you wear that. But if that's what you feel like wearing, I'm not stopping you."

"Okay, thanks a lot Danny." I said.

The next morning I woke up extra early to get my outfit all planned out. I first did my hair. I only brushed it. I didn't want all the attention to go to my hair. I put on some make up, but not as much as I wore yesterday. I picked out an amazing outfit. It was a black mini skirt, with a small fabric skull on the pocket. I had on chunky black boots on, that I had for a long time, but never got a chance to wear them. I also had on a black tight tee shirt. I put on some jewelry, mostly rubber bangle bracelets. I also put on my black jacket. I grabbed some lunch money and headed out the door. I passed Danny's house on the way to school. Right as I walked by, Danny ran out of the house to see me.

"Hi Sam! I see that you're wearing your Goth outfit today." He said as he looked intently at my outfit, "And you don't look half bad. Good luck with handling those remarks from everyone. And if anyone hurts you that badly, they're going to have to deal with me!" Danny laughed as he kicked the air, then fell down the steps to his porch, "AHH AUUGGH AAHHHH……ouch." I couldn't help but laugh at his clumsiness. As we walked into the building, I could feel about a million eyes staring at me.

"Hey look everybody it's the wicked witch of the west!" Said a kid in a crowd, pointing at me, followed by everyone laughing.

_This is going to be a long day._

HAHA cliff hanger!! Well, I didn't know what to write after that so that's technically the reason why I did that! LOL! Well, reviews are nice so please review (unless it's a flame, then go away!!)


End file.
